SNEAK
by missestavisham
Summary: Marietta truly IS upset when Cedric dies. Repost from my old account- just wanna get everything in the same place! Review if you like!


**Hey guys, I've made a new account (again)—this is just a story I posted a while back on my first account that I want to transfer over to this one. I would delete the first one, but I've forgotten the log in to that account—sorry about the repost thing, I just want everything to be all nice and neat in one place D:**

* * *

**SNEAK**

* * *

Marietta truly _is _upset when Cedric dies (though perhaps for the wrong reasons—I mean, if you're going to go and ask her bloody _mother's _opinion, but isn't it enough that she _is _grieving?).

Because it was bad enough when it was Cedric, she thinks. Bad enough when Cho would waltz into the common room at Merlin-knew-what hour (long after all the giggling first-years had fallen asleep and it was just Marietta waiting up for her like a sodding mother hen) wearing that radiant smile that always used to make her appear even more beautiful than she was—bad enough when Marietta would have to listen to Cho singing the boy's praises whilst Marietta sat back and wondered whether Cho would mind terribly if she just ripped "Ceddy Bear's" stupid, perfect head off.

But now she has to hold her—has to console her every night before she (Marietta) cries herself to sleep. Now she had to tell Cho that it's okay to move on with that scrawny Potter boy (because "Cedric would have wanted it this way"). Now (_now_) Marietta has to tell her that it's okay to kiss him in the Room of Requirements after they've all left to their respective dormitories. Now Marietta's always having to reassure Cho—now she has to tell Cho that of _course_ The Boy Who Just Won't Bloody _Die_ Already isn't cheating that insufferable Hermione Granger (because ew)—that, being a hormonal teenage boy and all, of _course_ the only girl he truly cares for is Cho.

And it isn't enough that Cho's beautiful smile died with Cedric—no, now Cho has to try and move on by shagging her way through as much of the Hogwarts population (given, of course, the sparse but strict requirements of a pulse and a Y chromosome ((and even the former is occasionally overlooked, Marietta thinks when she's bored and alone and can finally allow herself a brief, well-earned moment of petty bitterness and self-pity))) as she can fit into a twenty-four hour period (and Merlin forbid Cho ever actually succeed in nicking Granger's precious time-turner, because there isn't enough testosterone in the world as they know it), and Marietta has to back her up like a good best friend.

And really, she thinks, it's not fair at all that she has to put aside her own heartbreak because Cho refuses to accept hers. Really, she thinks, it's not fair at all that Potter is the one Cho seeks out when she's in the mood for a good snog, and Marietta when she's regretting it. She thinks she could maybe handle it if it were the other way around.

Potter's probably a shite snogger anyway.

But when Cho comes back from Hogsmeade, fresh tears forming puffy pink trails down porcelain cheeks, her eyes flashing with betrayal because Potter abandoned her for that know-it-all Granger _again_, Marietta's thinking maybe she's had about enough.

It's for Cho's own good, she thinks as she makes her way up to Professor Umbridge's office. Cho doesn't need more heartbreak in her life.

The next morning, she wakes up with the word SNEAK tattooed across her face in ghastly, red pimples, and she can't make it go away.

Funny, that. That's two things that won't go away.

When Potter storms by her in one of his stupid, self-righteous mood swings he's grown so fond of, she meets Cho's gaze and watches, heart breaking in her chest, as those dark, almond-shaped eyes harden and her beloved brushes coldly past her, running to catch up with The Boy Marietta Can Never Be.

A few weeks later and naturally they've made up (because they are teenage girls, after all), and now Cho is crying in Marietta's arms again because Potter's gone and done something he shouldn't have again, and Marietta cooes that he doesn't mean it over and over and over _again_.

Sometimes she thinks maybe Granger should have hexed the word STUPID onto her face instead.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the repost—do feel free to review if you like, though! This is going to be my main account from now on!**


End file.
